


A New Theory

by Icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-28
Updated: 2005-12-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: You know Luna is like this





	A New Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Ron shrugged. "Apparently, sex produces some kind of protective magic barrier... I'm not sure if I follow it exactly..."

"It's the Thesphalian effect. It's stronger if there are more people involved," Luna's voice came from what was technically George's bedroom, though the twins were more than happy to provide for Ron's weekend adventures. ('Better than broom closets, old chap,' George had winked. Fred had added, 'Besides, this way we can keep an eye on you.' Ron was a little chary of what Fred meant by that but decided it was well worth the risk.)

Fred and George glanced at each other in wonder.

Ron translated. "That means the more, the merrier."

"Wow, Ron, your girlfriend is completely crazy -" said Fred.

"- you are soooo lucky," added George.

"Well, she's not my girlfriend, technically," Ron began.

"What?"

"How so?"

"Hey Luna," Ron bent his head around the half-open door, "are you my girlfriend?"

"Of course not. The concept of monogamy was invented by the Jub-Jub tribe of Orelliphalians and is really not natural to the human species," she explained calmly.

Ron spread his hands as if to say 'I rest my case.' He beamed.

"Are those two going to get undressed? Because if not, we have other things to do, and Harry lost his erection while you were standing there." There was a splutter from the other side of the door. The twins' jaws fell open. Then they hurriedly started pulling off their shoes, hopping as they popped off their socks.

"No! Wait -! Luna, these are my _brothers!_ " Ron had gone hopelessly red.

"What difference does that make?" she said.

Finis.


End file.
